Bring Me to Life
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: One-Shot. Based one season three, Téa s being controlled by Marik while on Kaiba s Blimp during the Battle City Tournament, causing the Pharaoh to reflect on his feelings for Téa, and possibly Yugi s as well. Will he be able to save her from Marik? R&R.


**Bring Me to Life**

This is my first YuGiOh fan fiction, lol. It's based on season 3 when Téa was being possessed by "good-Marik" to confront his darker half and the pharaoh arrives sensing she's in trouble, with a few twists of my own, some insight on the pharaoh's feelings for Téa, please read and review, be honest lol.

 _Cuz I want you, and I feel you_

 _Crawling underneath my skin_

 _Like a hunger, like a burning_

 _To find a place I've never been_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of his best friends and biggest supporters in the midst all circumstances, was now lying motionless on the floor.

"Téa! What have you done to her Marik?!" He raged, his heart pounding harder by the minute. Marik laughed wildly,

"Téa Gardner is gone Pharaoh..!" Marik said, standing between an unconscious Téa and the Pharaoh, not even allowing him to get close,

"Téa wake up..!" He pleaded. Joey and Kaiba were in the middle of a duel when he sensed through his millennium puzzle that Téa was in danger. Just as he arrived to the top deck of the blimp, a very hysterical Marik had Tea cornered against the railing, pointing at her with the millennium rod, and without warning she passed out.

He was terrified to say the least. He had seen what Marik had done to Joey, Mai and Bakura. He wouldn't stand seeing this happen to Téa as well. He couldn't see her being sent to the shadow realm. He clenched his fist.

"Marik! Enough! This is only between me and you!" He yelled, Marik laughed. He couldn't let him hurt her.

"Believe me, I have no use for this mortal either! Especially since my good side is using her as a vessel to come back and confront me", Marik stated with irritation, it was then he understood what Ishizu had said to him , _Marik´s good side still lives but is weakening quickly. He´ll return anyway he can to confront his darker counterpart…_

"Now then, we don't want him interfering in my plans anymore do we?" He asked with a deadly smile, as he placed the Millennium rod under Téa's chin, examining her face.

"Marik, no!" the pharaoh yelled desperately, "Leave her alone, it's me that you want!" He couldn't take it, his fear was too great, his conversation with Téa replayed in his mind,

" _Pharaoh, wait up!" she called after him. He stopped in his tracks._

" _After everything that's happened, after what just happened to Joey, to Mai…you're really going to duel Marik? Please…please don't go through with this…" she said in almost a whisper, sounding as though she were holding back tears._

" _Too many people have gotten hurt, you can stop this, don't duel him! This tournament has to end…" she continued pleading, the pharaoh couldn't find the strength to turn around, and he dared not look her eye to eye, for he knew that if he did he would surely stay._

" _Téa, do you remember that day, in the museum? You were with me when I discovered my purpose here, to save man-kind from the darkness once again" he reminded her,_

" _Of course, Ishizu said that you would have to destroy some evil force…or something like that, it was the day we found out you were a pharaoh" she said,_

" _That's why Téa, I must do this, the world depends on it", he answered her as sternly as possible,_

" _But Yami you-"she began, but he cut her off immediately, as much as it hurt him,_

" _No buts Téa, this is something I must do" he said, struggling to put his words together._

" _I can't stand the thought of losing you too!" she suddenly burst out, her voice cracking as she began to cry, it took every bit of will to stop himself from turning around and holding her, he couldn't stand to see her cry, he never had, and it pained him to know he was the reason,_

" _Téa" he said her name. As strange as it was to admit, she had become an important part of him. For years, he had shared Yugi´s life, his friends, his memories for the lack of his own, but with Téa particularly, it didn't feel like he shared her with Yugi, Téa was friends with both he and Yugi separately. She treated him like his own person more than anyone else ever had, she was the only person besides Yugi he had ever opened up with about his frustration over his lost memories, they´d even gone out on date once._

The pharaoh couldn't take this anymore, he ran to help her up, but as soon as he did Marik pointed the millennium rod at him,

"Stop right there pharaoh! Come any closer and both Marik and sweet little Téa will be gone for good" he said, aiming his millennium item at Téa once again, laughing maniacally. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes, he had never felt so helpless,

 _Flashback_

" _Take them Yugi, I won these star chips for you" she said smiling. The pharaoh watched from within Yugi as she held out both hands with five star chips for Yugi to take._

" _I know. Thank you Tea, I´ll never forget what you´ve done for me, and I promise that I won't give up until I win duelist kingdom and rescue my grandpa" Yugi said, his voiced filled with determination._

" _I know you will" she said with a tender smile, suddenly she began laughing,_

" _Take them already Yugi, you´re embarrassing me" Yugi laughed along with her and the took the star chips,_

" _Thank you"…_

"Brother!" Ishizu's voice broke him out of his thoughts,

"Marik what have you done?!" Ishizu asked, bowing her head, remorsefully.

"My king, I´m very sorry, this isn't my brother your speaking to", she apologized to the pharaoh,

"I Know" he answered,

"Pharaoh, you're our only hope at destroying the darkness in my brothers heart!"

"Stop this Marik, once and for all, let's duel and put an end to it!" he said, his fist shaking out of rage. Marik smiled,

"I would, gladly…but that would be far too easy wouldn't it? She means a lot to you, and that´ll be your disadvantage, I will have your power but before that I´ll destroy you" he said, grimly, before laughing and walking away,

"Excuse me pharaoh" Ishizu said before chasing after Marik,

He ran to Téa´s side as soon as Marik was out of sight, he picked her up slightly,

"Téa, Téa wake up", he pleaded,

 _ **I know we´re both worried about her, but she really does mean something more to you, doesn't she?**_

He froze on the spot, in all his anger he had forgotten Yugi would be listening in on his encounter with Marik, moreover he had forgotten that his connection to Yugi allowed each of them to feel what the other what feeling,

He remained silent,

 _ **Come on Yami I know you! I know how you feel, and I know she feels the same way, trust me,**_ Yugi said to him, smiling,

He didn't know how to respond to that, he was thankful that Yugi understood, they had a very strong bond and this feeling was all too new for him, but he also knew the kind of feeling Yugi had for Téa. Rebeca Hawkins was very fond of Yugi, and out of politeness and courtesy, Yugi went along with it, but it wasn't Rebeca that Yugi was fond of and he knew it well.

"Pharaoh…" Téa whispered faintly as she tried to sit up, he let out a sigh of relief,

"Téa are you alright?" He asked, searching her face for any signs of discomfort,

"I think so, but I'm not sure how I got here, this is all so strange", Téa said, rubbing her temples,

It was clear that she was very confused and had no clue of any of what had happened. And honestly he wasn't sure how she got there either, she was standing by his side when she walked away without a word. But it wasn't the time or place to assault her with questions. He couldn't suppress how happy he was to see her alive and free from the shadows,

But one thing was certain, he would have to keep a close eye on her now that he knew that Marik was controlling her unexpectedly, he couldn't allow him put her life in danger like that again, and he knew, that as Marik had said, he would use to her to get to him, maybe even to make him lose their duel.

Téa still seemed weak and couldn't stand on her own, so he placed one arm around her waist to help her stand while she encircled her arms around his neck. As they stood up they unexpectedly found each other face to face, only inches away from one another, Téa automatically blushed, not realizing she still had both her arms around Yami´s neck and his holding her waist.

"Eheeemm" They heard someone interrupt. Immediately they broke apart.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Joey asked teasingly, Tristian and Duke right behind him smirking.

"Oh that's right! Joey and Kaiba´s duel, Joey we-"Téa started but Joey cut her off,

"Yeah, you guys missed it! And all because you wanted to have some privacy I see" he said, grinning, causing Yami to blush harder than he ever had,

"Come on Joey, leave them alone already, it's obvious your embarrassing them" Duke said, helping Joey more than he was helping them,

"Joey it's not what you think" the pharaoh began but soon Tristian and Duke began teasing Joey over his loss to Kaiba. While they were laughing he and Téa exchanged a look. There was definitely something there, something he hadn't felt before, but he had to remind himself that he was sharing someone else's life, someone who also had Téa on his mind but hid it quite well.

 _ **Go for it, Yami, I know it's you she likes-**_ Yugi said boldly, it pained him to see how encouraging Yugi could be in spite of his own feelings,

"Hey Yugi, what's with the hold up?" Joey yelled, he realized they were all walking away, ready to go downstairs, he smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets and quickly following behind them. Maybe Yugi was right, after all this madness ended, he´d have to take his chances.

Lyrics: "Whats Left of Me"-Nick Lachey


End file.
